


Splinters

by ColhanTheDeviant



Series: Early Days [33]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-24
Updated: 2007-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColhanTheDeviant/pseuds/ColhanTheDeviant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While playing a game with Shanks, Yasopp and Benn Luffy ends up getting hurt and Shanks is the one who has to patch him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splinters

Members of the Red Haired Pirate either stopped in their talking and lounging to watch the funny sight taking place on their ship. A little boy no older then seven years old with short messy black hair was racing around the deck; his little sandaled feet clopped on the wood of the deck as he ran about to avoid the trio chasing him around. One was the crews Gunner Yasopp who had taken to surprising the boy by jumping out from random supplies on the deck before giving chase and then going to hide behind something else. Benn the First Mate was normally serious but had taken to trying to grab the boy when he scurried his way while avoiding the two others trying to catch him. The last person was the captain of the ship himself and had been chasing the boy near none stop around the ship.

The three had been chasing Luffy mostly that there was nothing to do with chores done and the bar was closed to replace some broken floorboards. It had started as a simple game of tag but had quickly turned into simply chasing Luffy around the ship. But it was hard for the men to grab the boy and catch him since first of all the boy was a speedy little thing, second he kept using his Gomu Gomu no Mi abilities to grab near by railings and shooting to another part of the ship when he was about to be caught.

Luffy was having a ball playing with his idol and his two crew members. There was no way he could be caught when he was using his cool new powers to get away from them; it was funny to see them make those faces when he flew off to a new part of the ship. Well it was mostly Yasopp making the funny shocked face. Luffy laughed as he managed to elude Shanks grasp by sliding in between Yasopp’s legs when the man had jumped from behind another barrel in an attempt to surprise the boy into freezing. Luffy’s sliding underneath him to keep running caused the gunner to look over his shoulder as the boy turned to grin at him. This caused both gunner and captain, who had tried to skid to a stop, to crash into each other. Both landed on the deck with a loud thump, Shanks’s straw hat went flying into the air, it landed on its side and began rolling around like a coin before laying to rest at Luffy’s feet.

Both men looked up from their spot on the deck to look at the child. Luffy stood a little way away from were they were; he was wearing Shanks hat, which was too big for him, and was grinning cheekily at them both as crossed his arms behind his head.

Was Luffy actually TEASING them? Shanks smirked, after all the times the he had teased the boy was Luffy actually teasing back? Well then two could play at this game then. Shanks stood up and helped Yasopp up before dashing towards the boy. Luffy had only a second to notice that his hero running at him before he turned on his heel and made a move to run. But at that moment the too big straw hat slipped over his eyes. Blinded Luffy stumbled over some rope that was lying on the deck; he fell and skidded a little ways before stopping.

Shanks stop in his tracks when he saw the child curl into a ball and started to whimper. “Luffy? Hey Luffy are you alright?” Shanks asked as he walked over to the boy; Luffy stood back up and Shanks noticed he was holding his right arm against his chest. “What’s wrong with your arm?”

“Nothing…its no big deal” Luffy said turning his head to look over at the captain; Shanks wasn’t fooled in the least at that, he could see the start of tears in the boys eyes, they weren’t very noticeable but noticeable from the distance Shanks was standing from. Not that Luffy would ever admit that he was in pain; the boy was stubborn when it came to trying to act strong. Luffy had pretended cutting himself under the eye hadn’t hurt; despite that fact that he was yelling a mantra of the word “ouch” afterwards and then said that it “Didn’t hurt one bit” when he was patched up and sitting in the bar with him and his crew shortly after.

“It’s a big deal to me” Shanks said holding out his hand “Your arm” Luffy pouted and looked at the floor boards before turning around and presenting the pirate captain with his arm. Shanks took it and saw no damage to the front of the boys arm, but when he turned it around he saw what the damage was. Five slivers of jagged wood were imbedded into the soft but rubbery flesh of the boys arm. The skin had been scrapped from the fall as well leaving the area pink and raw. To top it off the opened wounds were bleeding slightly.

“Oi Benn” Shanks called to his first mate; the tall man looked over from his spot not far off from were Shanks and Luffy stood “Could you keep an eye on things up here while I go patch Anchor here up?” Benn nodded and walked off to where most of the crew was to keep an eye on them. Yasopp near by was adjusting his headband which had moved out of place when he had fallen. Then the blond man went to pick up the rope that Luffy had tripped over and went to go put it away before another accident happened.

Taking hold of the hand of Luffy’s none injured arm and walked to the door that lead down into the ship. They walked down the stairs and then passed the dinning area full of tables and chairs and also connected to the kitchen. Luffy had been on and inside Shanks ship more times then he could count so he knew where they were going when Shanks turned before the hallway leading to the cabins. “Shanks? Why are we going to Pat’s room?” Pat was the ships doctor and very good at his job by what Luffy would hear from the members of the crew. Luffy thought Pat was nice since he made him that medicine when he had gotten sick with the flu, even if the medicine had already been made Luffy was still thankful for it…having the flu had not been fun…especially the throwing up part of it!

“To get some things to clean you up”

“But Shanks…I told you it’s not a big deal, it doesn’t even hurt” Luffy said trying to hide the fact he was wincing whenever he moved his injured arm. It didn’t work…Shanks eyes were sharp.

“And I told you it’s a big deal to me” Shanks said opening the door to the infirmary and stepping inside. The room reeked like disinfectant and chemicals and Shanks noticed Luffy had found out himself when he walked into the room. This was the first time Luffy had come into this room since Shanks said it was dangerous and Pat had said it was for doctors and injured or sick people only. Well he was injured now so he was allowed in…but it stunk like when Ace cleaned the house and had to leave the windows open for hours to air out all the rooms.

Shanks walked over to the cabinets and opened them to look for the items he needed. He found the roll of bandages, cotton balls, tweezers and some medicine to sooth the scrapped skin and wounds the splinters had made. He set the items on the near by table and grabbed a towel; then went to get the near by basin to fill it with warm water to clean the wounds. He then turned to Luffy who had been looking all over the new room before turning to Shanks with curious eyes. “Come on Anchor…lets fix your arm up” he said putting the basin and towel next to the other items and then lifting Luffy up on the examination table.

“This is going to hurt a little…but your arm will feel better once those splinters are out and the wounds are cleaned and bandaged” Shanks warned as he sat down on the table next to Luffy; he held his hand out asking for his injured arm again. Luffy looked up at the captain before holding out his arm. Shanks took the tweezers in his hand; knowing that pulling them out fast would cause the least amount of pain he grasped the smallest of the five splinters in the boys arm and pulled.

888

Outside the Red Haired pirate crew was shocked from their talking from the loud screaming coming from below deck. There were two voices; one was calmer and teasing which had to be their captain, the other was younger and sounded pained and angry which had to be little Luffy. They had to raise their eyebrows at the colorful language the seven year old was using. Ace had yelled at them and their captain about being careful of what they said around the boy…but they never thought Luffy listened THAT closely to what they said!

“YEEAOWCH”

“Did I hurt you?”

“IT DOES NOT HURT!”

“The why did you scream?”

“OUCH! SHUT UP!”

“Two down and three to go”

“OUCH, OUCH OUCH! SHANKS!”

“Two left to go…”

“SHANKS YOU JERK!”

“I thought it didn’t hurt”

“ YOU DIDN’T EVEN WARN ME!”

“Alright this time on the count of three I’ll pull it out”

“Hermp!”

“One, two…”

“OUCH! WHAT HAPPENED TO THREE?!”

“My hand slipped” the crew could hear the angry growl Luffy made even from where they were above deck.

888

“That’s the last one” Shanks said putting the last of the five splinters into a near by metal tray. He placed the tweezers into the jar Pat used to put tools needing disinfecting and went about cleaning the wounds that were now bleeding. He dipped the towel into the water filled basin before putting it on Luffy’s arm to begin cleaning it. Luffy winced when the towel was put on the open wounds but didn’t yell this time. He felt bad…he really shouldn’t have been teasing the boy while he was in pain like that…

“Meanie Shanks” Luffy doweled out one of his weird insults as he leaned in on the red haired man to rest his head on Shanks side. Finishing cleaning the wounds with water Shanks poured some of the disinfectant onto one of the cotton balls and began dabbing each of the open wounds. Luffy hissed as his wounds were cleaned with the chemical and noticing oddly enough that this was whatever was making the room stink! Why would Pat ever want to be in a room that stunk like cleaning chemicals? His mind was too focused on how his arm was stinging from Shanks putting said smelly stuff into the open holes in the skin of his arm.

Shanks quickly rubbed the gel he had seen Pat put on cuts and other injuries before into Luffy’s own wounds. Shanks then wrapped a clean white bandage around the boys arm until it covered every bit of the damage and was wrapped snuggly to protect the injuries from dirt or bacteria. Looking at Luffy he saw the boy was now calm as apposed to earlier but still had a pout in place and was staring at the wall in front of him. Wrapping an arm around his little charge he drew the boy closer. “Sorry about that Anchor…”

“About what?” Luffy looked up at him with innocent eyes; eyes that had the evidence of holding unshed tears moments before but Luffy was too prideful and stubborn to ever admit it, especially to Shanks.

The red haired man blinked wondering how Luffy could possibly have forgotten what had caused his distress just moments ago. “For teasing you while I was taking those splinters out” Shanks answered remembering the angry glare the boy had given him at the last statement he had made putting the wooden slivers from his soft skin.

“Oh…I’m not mad about that” Luffy said bluntly as he settled down into the embrace his idol was creating by wrapping his arm around him.

“Then why are you pouting?”

“You can’t count passed two!” Luffy stated looking up at the man “You said you were going to put the splinter out at three and you pulled it out at two! I’m seven years old and even I can count higher then that! You’re as old as gramps and you can’t count passed two?” Luffy said rambling more then answering Shanks question.

“Hey now! I’m not as old as Garp! I’m twenty seven years old and still young thank you!” Shanks said defending his youth before defending the next thing Luffy had spoke about “And I can so count higher then two I told you my hand slipped” to be honest it really had slipped, he was use to wilding swords not a pair of tiny tweezers. At that Shanks heard Luffy giggling and felt him pushing his face into his side in order to try and muffle his laughter from Shanks ears…Shanks hearing was as sharp as his eyes. “And what is so funny?”

“And you say I’m clumsy?” Luffy said going into a giggle fit that almost had him falling off the table if Shanks didn’t have a good hold on him. Shanks had to scowl at that since Luffy was kind of right…that is until he heard a particular tone in Luffy’s laughter that anyone wouldn’t have noticed save for Ace who was the little trouble makers older brother…but Shanks noticed it clear as day…he had known the boy for nearly a year now and was good at keying in on these kinds of things.

“Oi Anchor…are you teasing me?!” Shank had not asked a question but had made a statement; he was proven right when the boy in question lifted his face from Shanks side before grinning.

“Heehee”

“You little prankster get over here!” Shanks tried to make a grab to pull the boy into his lap to give him the tickling of his life. But Luffy easily slipped from Shanks grasp and the two found themselves in a chase in the infirmary before they ran out with Shanks hot on his little heels. Pretty soon the whole event with the splinters was forgotten as the two got back to their game with Yasopp and Benn joining in again.

That is until Pat saw the mess they made in the infirmary…


End file.
